Kung fu panda looks like sex
by Travis Waltz
Summary: What happens when Po can't get a song or Tigress out of his head, read and find out. This is a songfic btw, Rated M just incase.


Wut up guyz, so this is my first songfic or that's what I see people calling it and my first Kung fu panda fic. The song that is going to be in the story is Mike Posner's Looks like sex, not the remix she looks like sex by Your Favorite Martian which is good as well. Enjoy ;)

It was an average day in the valley of peace and up is the Jade Palace it was relatively calm and tranquil, but all of that was about to change more or less. As the morning gong rung all of the Furious Five woke up and stood at attention in their doors. Each greeting Master Shifu, "Good morning Master" the group said in unison, it had been a week since they had defeated Lord Shen and Shifu had been very kind, forgiving and proud most of all to and of his students. "Good morning Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Po-…" He paused as he didn't see Po's door open.

He opened it and saw that the big panda that reside there want well there. "Where is the Dragon Warrior?" Everyone shook their heads as they didn't know where their chubby friend was. "Let's split up and look for him" Tigress said, "I'll check the training hall, Monkey check the kitchen." She said "Got it" with that he ran off.

"Crane you check his dad's shop" "Roger" he took flight in search for his friend. Viper you check the sacred peach tree." She said "Ok Tigress, I'm on it." She said slithering away. And Mantis you and Master Shifu check the rest of the palace."

Shifu nodded while Mantis said "Hey, why are you checking the training hall, the place he is least likely to be." Before Tigress could answer Mantis, Shifu wacked him on the back of his tiny head with his staff and they both left. With that Tigress left, looking for her friend.

Completely oblivious to what was going on was the person who caused this panic. Po, who had woken up much earlier than the gong and couldn't sleep, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat but it didn't help, ever other second no matter what his head was filled with pictures, memories and thoughts of one person, Tigress. His location couldn't be any more coincidental either. He was at the moment meditating (which is more fantasizing as he was losing control of his thoughts) on what to do with his situation in the training hall. Music filled his head and matched his images.

_Ughh_

_Alright! _

_Forget them other boys baby, _

_Forget them other guys._

He couldn't help the images, Tigress and him sparing in her tight training pants, her ass tight against the back of the pants, he could feel pressure building up in his loins.

But as he diverged deeper, the Tiger he was thinking of Entered the room, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her walking up behind him. The images became worse as her clothes grew tighter and he felt himself grow harder.

"Po…" she said. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and turned to her quickly, when he did he found that their faces were inches apart and he felt his heart beat faster. "Po" she repeated, "What are you doing here?" she asked with genuine concern. "Oh, sorry Tigress I was just meditating I guess."

He looked at her, her body in clothes just as tight as his visions and she raised an eyebrow. "You where meditating in the training hall?" she asked "Yeah, I know that sounds weird but it just seemed like a good idea at the time, I'm sorry if I scared you or the others by seeming like I was missing, I thought as much, but I still didn't want to leave."

He said to her. "Well that's ok Po, but the others are still looking for you." She said, looking at him. "Ok, well how about you ring the gong while I make breakfast for everyone." He said with a smile.

"Sure Po, that sounds like a good plan." Without another word she left and Po couldn't help but look at her ass sway back and forth with her tail and hips. He sighed and went to the kitchen to start cooking noodles, soup and dumplings as added treat for scaring everyone.

He heard the gong ring and shortly after Tigress entered the kitchen. Po set the table for everyone including himself, shortly after Master Shifu and Mantis entered followed by Monkey, Viper and Crane. Everyone sat down and ate and thanked Po for the meal.

Of course the question came up of where he had been, he answered in short in the training hall. Speaking of the training hall, that's where they went next.

Shifu made them train as usual but left to attend to sudden matter, everyone trained in their own ways, Viper using the dummies as death puppets to attack other dummies, while on the flaming floor.

Monkey was fighting Mantis in the rings above as Crane and balanced on the jade tortes deflecting arrows with his rings. Tigress was attacked on every side by arrows and dummies, flips (with her legs spread in opposite directions). Po was watching Tigress and he couldn't look away from her body, so graceful, elegant and smooth. So concentrated was he on Tigress he didn't notice that an arrow Crane had deflected was heading right for him.

In a spit second he heard a whistling and a deflection. Po snapped back to reality and saw Mantis was on his shoulder "What just happened?" Po asked, Mantis looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you not see the arrow, it was coming right for you, but I deflected it." He said still looking at Po. "Oh well thanks Mantis, I guess I'm a little absent minded is all."

After he had said that, the others came over and disused on what to do next. They decided on sparing matches. But it would be five on one.

The first to go was Crane, then Monkey then Viper. Mantis was next and then Po. Po didn't do as good as usual as the music in his head got louder.

Finally it was tigress's turn and every one fought her. Though the first out was Crane, then Mantis, Monkey and finally Viper. It was a one on one between the Panda and Tiger.

Po's heart beat skipped being so close to the female Tiger and he could feel pressure rising. He started to fight her she would punch and kick even flip showing off some of her many assets.

The music grew louder until he couldn't hear anything from the outside would, his heart thumped more and the images flashed of her, each on sexier then the next.

It was too much for the Panda, the instrument kept repeating and then the music started, so loud he let it out.

_Ughh_

_Alright! _

_Forget them other boys baby, _

_Forget them other guys._

The others looked at him funny he had no idea he was singing this song out loud, worst of all Tigress heard it.

Yeah I see your nose ring,

Might as well be a bull's eye.

Never used to pull girls like you,

Not in '09,

You ain't a mixtape chick baby (uh! ),

Had to sell a million for your time.

All of them had their mouths hung open especially Crane.

_Say heeeyyyyyoooooo, _

_Can you hear me? Uh, can you hear me?_

_One more time, say heeeyyyyyoooooo, _

_Can you hear me?_

_I can make it rain, make it soak all night_

_You just give me a chance_

_Make me feel alright_

Tigress started to back up from the singing entranced panda, and did a flip, unknowingly showing her ass of, especially when she landed.

_That ass makes me wanna oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_You know exactly what you do, oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_I would really like to take that home_

_Everybody here knows_

Tigress's eyes widened…

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like... _

Every on gasped including Tigress but she felt something in her starting to grow.

_Liking what I see girl, _

_Trying not to let it show, _

_Lemmie see your brains up (uh! ), _

_You gotta let 'em know (know)._

_I don't mean to be rude but (rude but), _

_Baby I can break you off (off), _

_You can sleep with the minute man (minute man), _

_But I'm all night long._

Po didn't stop and approached the Tiger,

_Say heeeyyyyyoooooo, _

_Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_

_One more time, heeeyyyyyoooooo, _

_Can you hear me?_

_I can make it rain, make it soak all night_

_You just give me a chance_

_Make me feel alright_

Tigress got closer and nodded, they walked towards each other.

_That ass makes me wanna oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_You know exactly what you do, oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_I would really like to take that home, _

_Everybody here knows, _

Tigress looked at her tail.

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like..._

Po's confidence went up and he sung loader and Tigress blushed and the others started to get into it.

_That ass makes me wanna oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_You know exactly what you do, oooh, oooh, oooh, _

_I would really like to take that home, _

_Everybody here knows (knows, knows, knows, knows...)_

Po and Tigress inches apart as he echoed his words and danced around proving she did look like sex.

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex (heeeyyyyyoooooo)_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

Their eyes locked and Po grabbed Tigress holding her.

_She looks like_

Po finish and they pulled each other in for a long and love filled kiss, "I love you Tigress" "And I love you to Po" the two lovers said to each other before kissing again…

Well guys what did you think, I know it's not my best fic but like I said before it is my first songfic, and I could have used a different system to differentiate between lyrics and dialog but you live in learn. So review if you want (just no flames) send me ideas, I have another Pokémon fanfic that isn't complete (can't find it) along with a left 4 dead 2 fanfic and a bolt fan fic. Add my stories to your favorite list and favorite me as an author if you are feeling in a good mood. Also check my home page for the job I am offering. I think that's it so until next time, have a nice night/day/morning/afternoon.-Furrylover-to-da-max out.


End file.
